


All in a Good Cause

by magician



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Ficlet, Gen, Humor, The Sentinel Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-02-27 09:54:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13245765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magician/pseuds/magician
Summary: It's adirtynot-really-so-dirty job, but someone's got to do it.





	All in a Good Cause

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2017 TS Secret Santa Drabble Days for the prompt: Mrs. Claus. https://ts-secret-santa.livejournal.com/

Brian Rafe and Henri "H" Brown were arguing over some boxes in Simon's office.  
  
"No, absolutely not," Rafe said firmly. "I won't do it."  
  
"You've got no choice, partner," Henri said. "Every one of us has taken a turn. It's yours, now."  
  
"But I can't be Santa. Look at me." He held out his arms, accentuating his tailored suit, crisply pressed shirt and perfectly knotted tie. "I dress snappier than he does and I weigh at least 50 pounds less."  
  
"That's what this padding is for," H said, as he pulled some batting from the box. He looked askance at the costume, which was a lot worse for wear. "Maybe dry cleaning will help."  
  
I think burning it is the only answer," Rafe sniffed. "Look at those worn spots. And the hat is pathetic."  
  
"Well, cheer up, Bri," H said. "At least you'll have a cute Mrs. Claus as arm candy."  
  
Rafe perked up at that. "Who drew the short straw?"  
  
H crooked his thumb toward the bullpen. Megan Connor had just entered, wearing the skimpiest, tightest Mrs. Claus costume Rafe had ever seen. She was adjusting the fit to wolf whistles all around and blushing almost as scarlet as her outfit. Rafe looked from the scene to the Santa costume and sighed.  
  
And that's how Rafe ended up as Santa Claus for the Cascade General Pediatric Ward Christmas party. And how the Cascade PD ended up with an Oscar de la Renta Santa Claus costume, size 46L (to ensure that even the largest cop would have to take his turn wearing it).  
  
It's also how Rafe and Connor started dating. They noticed that they had a lot of things in common, including looking great in red.

 

~~end~~


End file.
